Beautiful Things
by Vacare
Summary: "You wouldn't dare, Malfoy," she warned her voice low. His eyes hardened slightly. "No, I wouldn't," he replied shortly, and her eyes widened almost imperceptibly with surprise, "I have a policy against marring beautiful things." DG oneshot set during DH.


_AN: So I know I haven't posted much in awhile… school and work have kept me busy… not to mention a lack of inspiration. But here's a little something that will hopefully get me going again (reviews help, too!). Once more, the characters belong to the lovely Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!_

"Really, Weasley? Again?" a young man drawled as rounded the corner to find Ginny Weasley spray-painting "Dumbledore's Army" across the 4th floor corridor wall. "Didn't you learn at all when the Carrows caught you last time?"

She whirled around at the sound of his voice, the red flames of her hair framing eyes that glared fiercely at the blonde in front of her.

"What do you even know about that?" she spit out harshly.

"Well the Carrows aren't particularly humble when it comes to their torture sessions. Not to mention you've got a lovely scar to show for it," he explained, reaching out to point at a long thing gash running from the tip of her eyebrow halfway down her cheek, "Maybe you're looking for a twin."

She flinched back at the movement and his words, her dark brown eyes crackling with anger.

"You wouldn't dare, Malfoy," she warned her voice low.

His eyes hardened slightly.

"No, I wouldn't," he replied shortly, and her eyes widened almost imperceptibly with surprise. "I have a policy against marring beautiful things."

"What?" she blurted out, her shock now clearly evident on her features.

"Intelligent, Weasley," he replied.

She ignored his sarcasm, "Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Yes, and it's probably the only compliment you'll ever get from a Malfoy so I'd savor it if I were you."

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, amazed at this pronouncement.

"Keep flapping your mouth like a fish and I'll take it right back," he said.

This paused her.

"I don't know what to say."

"Obviously," he replied smirking.

She glared at him then. "I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "it's not everyday the hottest guy in school, who is coincidentally also a mortal enemy, decides to just up and tell you that you're beautiful. Can you understand my shock?"

"You think I'm the hottest guy at school?" he answered, his lips twitching in amusement.

"That's entirely beside the point!" she exclaimed, a light pink touching upon her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Quite the contrary, love," he countered, smirking, "I think that's exactly the point at hand."

He stepped closer to her – far too close for her comfort – and she quickly stepped back, glaring at him. Her back hit the wall, and he casually placed a hand on the stone just beside her head, effectively cornering her.

"Well now this is cozy," he remarked.

"Malfoy, let me go," the redhead snapped, the blush on her cheeks darkening.

"I don't believe I'm stopping you," he answered.

Ginny flushed all the way to the tips of her ears as she realized he was right. She could easily slip out to the side, but for some strange reason her feet seemed stuck in place. She muttered some choice curses under her breath at the bizarreness of this entire situation – what the bloody hell was wrong with her?

"Sorry, Red, I didn't quite catch that," he taunted, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Don't call me that," she responded automatically.

"Whatever you want, love," he answered easily.

"Don't call me that either."

"What would you like me to call you then?" he asked, his voice suddenly much lower and closer than before.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing? That's an awfully funny name," he commented, his eyebrows furrowed in mock confusion, "but whatever suits your fancy I suppose…"

"Oh fuck off, Malfoy," Ginny snapped, finally gathering the willpower and frustration to push him away.

"Gladly," he responded with a crooked grin, "As long as you promise to help."

The redhead whirled around – the words 'not on your life' poised to roll off her tongue – only to be startled into silence by the presence of a very male hand clasped around her wrist, softly yanking her close. All of the sudden a pair of cool lips descended upon her own. At first she was frozen, but it wasn't long before she responded – after all, Ginny like kissing and she certainly wasn't going to pass up on a free snog. And dear Merlin, what a good snog it was.

Draco nipped gently on her bottom lip making her whimper. She felt him smirk as he now easily slid his tongue into her mouth, making small explorations inside the cavernous space. Not one to be submissive, Ginny brought the two of them even closer, grinding her hips into his, eliciting a rather primitive moan from him that caused her to give her own wicked smirk.

As their passion increased, Ginny found herself back up against the wall, the cool stone keeping her upright as Draco turned his ministrations toward her neck. She threw her head back, arching into him as he found a sensitive spot, her fingers clutching to the white-gold strands of his hair. He growled, nipping and sucking until she let out an ungodly moan. He moved his lips back up to her own to give her one last lingering kiss. Pulling away he trailed his fingers gently down the long scar that ran alongside the side of her face.

He looked over the young woman before him, something akin to pride hidden in the gray pools of his eyes; she was slightly flustered, her hair tousled and lips swollen, but she still looked as fiery as always.

"It completes you, Ginny," he said, nodding to the mark on her cheek.

Before she could respond he had turn on his heel and strode away.

"Don't let me catch you here again, Weasley," he called back over his shoulder with a wink.

She stared after him, more than a little dazed and confused. Draco Malfoy had kissed her and said she was beautiful and called her for the first time by her real name. She didn't know what to think of it all. Absentmindedly she rubbed the side of her neck, knowing full well she'd have a very prominent love bite there in the morning. She turned back to the wall, her can of paint lying on the floor in front of her unfinished project. She picked it up, pondering her options.

A self-satisfied grin forming on her face, Ginny vanished the words that had made it onto the stones, not wanting to leave an incomplete piece of work. It was late after all, no time to be spray-painting walls, she thought as she made her way back to the dorms, paint in hand. She guessed she'd just have to come back tomorrow.


End file.
